


Consolation Prize

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been worried at first. Had quickly leaned over him asking him if he was ok, had kissed his head and shoulder and had caressed his back and hair. Now, after almost 20 minutes of Martín laying on his side curled up in fetal position with his face buried in the matress, completely motionless and mute, she was starting to think he was overreacting just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; the characters used in this work belong to the community Latin Hetalia and their respective creators. More info about them in the following link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Fem!Brazil: Luciana Da Silva.

If anyone asked Luciana, it was entirely Martín’s fault.  
  
It all started quite innocently actually; they had been watching a movie laying in bed together in their pajamas, peacefully one by the other's side. Luciana had been caught up by the plot - an ex convicted determinated to have a better life who was escaping from the police for a murder he had unfairly been accused off, the usual. Martín had been right by his side, and had watched the movie for half an hour or so until he lost interest. Instead, he had decided to start caressing Luciana’s arm and playing with her fingers, finding her hand on his more worthy his time than that the silly predictable movie itself. Or so he did, until he got bored of that too and changed the tv channel.  
  
Luciana had complained and thrown herself over Martín for the remote control, and in the next second, they were fighting over the thing laughing like children, the movie completely forgotten.  
  
Luciana had managed to somehow get a grip of it and had been winning, keeping it away from Martín. Who had had the brilliant idea to start tickling Luciana to get the remote from her. Sure thing, she had dropped the thing, but in the jumble, she accidentally had kneed him straight in the balls.  
  
Martín had yelped and fallen to the mattress next to Luciana without another sound.  
  
She had been worried at first. Had quickly leaned over him asking him if he was ok, had kissed his head and shoulder and had caressed his back and hair. Now, after almost 20 minutes of Martín laying on his side curled up in fetal position with his face buried in the matress, completely motionless and mute, she was starting to think he was overreacting just a little bit.  
  
She was thinking about go grab something to eat, when she heard signs of life coming from Martín - a groan and a shift.  
  
“Thank God, I was starting to worry I killed you,” she sighed.  
  
There was no answer. She crawled a little closer and leaned over him.  
  
“Martín?” she poked him gently. “Can you hear me?”  
  
Martín's answer was a muffled whimper.  
  
“... I think I wanna throw up...” Luciana heard him whine against the mattress.  
  
She straighten up and bit back a laugh. With some effort, she pulled and forced him to lay on his back. Martín let her do so - he didn’t help but didn’t oppose resistance either - and groaned again as he pressed the heel of his hand against his eyes. Luciana pushed both his knees apart, and hovered over him between his legs. She grabbed his wrist, and gently moved his hands away from his face.  
  
She found a pout and bright accusing green eyes glaring back at her.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Luciana repeated, trying to keep from smiling.  
  
Which apparently she didn't quite manage, since Martín frowned harder at her. Luciana couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her lips now. She leaned forward to kiss him, but Martín moved his face away childishly. She gave him an utterly astonished look.  
  
“A kiss won't make it better,” he sulked.  
  
Luciana bit her lips to hold back another laugh.  
  
“Come on,” she cooed, running her fingers through his hair to comb the blond strands out of his face. “It can't be that bad...”  
  
Martín turned to her in disbelief.  
  
“Are you shitting me, first you hit mmh-” Luciana took the chance to steal a loud kiss from him.  
  
Martín stopped his complains and glared at her, to which Luciana answered with a broad smile. She stretched and kissed him in the lips again, soft and gentle. Martín pouted some more, and refused to answer back. Or tried not to do so, since after some seconds of still resistance, he gave into Luciana's soft full lips and opened his mouth to hers.  
  
Only to have Luciana pull away from the kiss.  
  
Martín sighed and pouted, displeased.  
  
“You really  _are_  screwing with me,” he accused.  
  
Luciana laughed openly this time.  
  
“Oh, I am alright,” she smiled playfully at him.  
  
She gave his lips a quick peck - earning a long dramatic sigh from Martín. She sat back up, dragging without further warning Martín’s pajama pants and underwear down his legs with herself as she straightened up.  
  
“H-hey, what do you think you're doing?!” Martín demanded, his body tensing sightly beneath her in surprise.  
  
He did no attempt to stop her though. He just watched with wide eyes as Luciana stripped him from his waist down and tossed both clothes aside. She then sat on her heels, kneeling right between Martín's spread legs, and looked down. Martín couldn’t help to shift a little uncomfortably, a bit too over exposed to his liking. After a couple of seconds of silence, he opened his mouth to complain, when Luciana spoke;  
  
“See,” she raised her gaze to meet his eyes with a mocking smile. “It's not that bad. They look alright to me.”  
Martín frowned and gritted his teeth with sudden boiling anger.  
  
“God fucking dammit, Luciana, you have no idea how much it hurts,” he spat bitterly as he tried to close his legs - an impossible task with Luciana in the middle - and raised himself up on his elbows. “I swear I’d kick _you_ in the balls if only I could.”  
  
Luciana shook her head at him with a sigh. She climbed over his body, forcing him to lay on his back once again, and kiss his lips.  
  
“You’re such child, Martín,” she whispered against his mouth.  
  
Martín huffed and rolled his eyes. Luciana silenced him before he could even start complaining with yet another kiss. She couldn't help to think that he didn’t seem to be that mad, since not only he resentfully answered back, but he also let his hands travel their way down her ass shamelessly. She grinned pleased inside the kiss, and let her hands roam over Martín as well, her fingers slipping inside his shirt, dragging the fabric up as she caressed his skin.  
  
She moved away from his lips to kiss his cheek, the line of his jaw, his neck. She proceeded to kiss his collarbone, then his exposed chest. She placed a specially sweet caring kiss just over his hammering heart, and gave Martín a small smile. Martín answered with soft green eyes and a light blush. He silently watched Luciana kiss her way down his body, a little too interested by every second. When she reached his navel, she looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
“If it hurts so much,” she whispered in a low voice, dragging her nails up and down through the skin of his tights in a soft teasing motion. “then I'll kiss the pain away.”  
  
Martín’s only answer was a blink and to silently raise both his arms above his head to take a good hold of the bed’s headboard. Luciana gave him an amused smile and kept on with her path.  
  
True to her words, soon she made Martín forget about the pain, and basically anything else he could had been thinking about. She worked on him gently and patiently, massaging, kissing and nibbling, smiling and giggling every time she checked on Martín to find him with closed eyes, his chest rising with every slow deep breath he gave, holding his breath and letting out quiet moans every now and then. He sighed and groaned with every brush of her lips, and stroke of her hands, and soon he was unable to keep down the whimpers escaping his mouth.  
  
Everything finished with Martín’s entirely body tensing up and a choked surprised moan.  
  
As he caught his breath, Luciana climbed lazily over him and laid on top of him once again. She smirked victorious to find him gasping for air, his face completely lighten up, his eyes closed.  
  
“There,” she rested her chin on his heavy-breathing chest. “Any better? Are we even now?”  
  
She was taken by surprise by Martín’s sudden move. Her world spun and turned upside down without any warning, and suddenly she found herself under Martín’s body, prey of his eager lips and roaming hands.  
  
“Not quite yet,” she heard him answered hoarsely against the skin of her neck as he made his way into her clothes.  
  
She let out a laugh that turned into a moan, and bit the smile on her lips as she clinged to Martín's hair.


End file.
